The Littlest Vampire
by zero-kiryu2000
Summary: Julie was a normal girl, in 1850, and lived a normal life. She then caught the worst case of pneumonia ever seen in a patient. Dr. Cullen was her primary caretaker, this was the first time he ever turned someone, for he couldn't handle seeing this sixteen year old girl in so much pain. But something went wrong...
1. Prologue

**The Littlest Vampire**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Summary: Julie was a normal girl, in 1850, and lived a normal life. She then caught the worst case of pneumonia ever seen in a patient. Dr. Cullen was her primary caretaker, this was the first time he ever turned someone, for he couldn't handle seeing this sixteen year old girl in so much pain. But something went wrong... something that would make Julie's transfer from mortal to immortal life that much harder...**

**Prologue**

Julie could feel nothing but pain. For months this was the only feeling her brain could manage. This pain was different though, it was sharp, but dull, only in her heart, but at the same time all over. Nothing more than pain existed. It was all she could remember, and all she lived for.

Her sight had faded over several of these days where nothing was soothing, only pain. Julie called these the Pain Days. Obviously, the loss of sight was nothing but the pain's fault, it would return as soon as the Pain Days were done, if they were to ever to end that is. Julie spent hours and hours screaming in pain, and when she had enough clarity to open her eyes, all she saw was gold, and that was fading frighteningly fast.

Finally, finally, the pain was done, it had disappeared completely, leaving only a dull burning in her throat.

When she opened her eyes, there wasn't any struggle to push through the pain, but nothing except black met her eager irises.


	2. First Day

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction, please be kind. I accept and encourage constructive criticism. Please don't mean, and I write faster when I get reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. I only own Julie. I'll only say this once so don't sue me.**

Chapter 1

Sometimes during the school year, Julie wished she could cry. Since the Pain Days, Julie could see nothing but black. Soon she learned that Dr. Cullen, or Carlisle as she now knew him, had golden hair and eyes, that being the gold Julie saw when she was first losing her sight. Carlisle was certain he had done something wrong, _why didn't the venom heal her eyes?_ That was the only question running through Julie's head.

Julie was okay with the loss of sight, at least, that's what she told herself.

"Julie, it's time to go!" The giant brute of a vampire yelled through the hallways of the white house.

"I'm coming Emmett!' She yelled back.

"Whoa! I didn't need to know that Julie!"

"Oh screw you Emmett!" Screeched Julie, rolling her sightless eyes.

Julie ran down the stairs, faster than her sister Alice, but much less graceful. Emmett often made fun of her, saying she was the only clumsy vampire to ever walk the earth. Stumbling at the last step, she felt Emmett's presence beside her, guffawing loudly in her ear.

"Just shut the hell up Jolly Green Giant."

"Never!" Yelled Emmett, running toward his Jeep.

"Hey Sweetie, ready for your first day of school?" Asked a voice sweet as honey behind her.

"Of course." Smiled Julie. "I'm ready for anything."

"Let's go!" Shouted Emmett from outside in his Jeep.

"I better go before Emmett throws a bitch fit."

"Hey!"

Julie smiled and exits the house deep in the forest to get into the Jeep that she could never quite find. Emmett often went on off-roading trips, so the Jeep was so coated in earth and forest that for someone led by smell alone, it nearly didn't exist.

"You know, for someone who throws the bitchiest of bitch fits in the world, you'd think that certain someone would know what a bitch fit is, Clumsy." Emmett said with what sounded like a big smile. He acted like he was teasing her, but in reality it was clear that he was using his voice to guide her to the camouflaged Jeep.

Julie stumbled to the Jeep's approximate location. Emmett had to help her up to the passenger seat, even though she could kind of tell where it was, only being about five feet of nothing, vampire strength or not, that Jeep was fucking tall.

Emmett strapped her in to the massive off-roading vehicle. Julie's sightless eyes stared forward, while her ears and nose, already heightened by the loss of sight, were unmatched by any vampire, no matter how special their gifts were.

"Oh, Ju Ju Bee!" Sounded the pixie that was Julie's adopted sister, Alice. "I want to know if you're going to ride with Mr. Brick Wall, or if you want to ride with Edward, Jasper and I."

"I'm going to ride with Jolly Green Giant here."

"I'm not jolly! I just ate my veggies while I was human you know." Emmett sounded mockingly outraged to Julie's super sensitive hearing, but everyone can hear the mocking in his voice.

"Well, see you at school then." Alice said as her quick steps retreated toward the Volvo running softly in the driveway, ready to go to the high school where we will be forced to spend seven hours a day.

"Wanna race Eddie? Well… if you insist…" Emmett said softly, clearly responding to the text that she had heard vibrate in his pocket.

"I'll kill you if you start racing with him, I hate cars enough as it is."

"Right, you still haven't gotten used to the cars yet… old fashioned weirdo…" Emmett muttered, almost appalled that she didn't like cars.

"Hey now, you know the _engine _wasn't even invented when I lived as a human. This isn't really that surprising… I mean, I can't see where we're going, I'm in a small box that goes really slow, and your Jeep smells like forest… if I could be car-sick I would be every time I so much as smelt this thing!" Julie was screeching by the end of her speech.

"…Ya done with your rant? You want to complain some more while I drive to school…" Emmett laughed.

"Shut up…"


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the followers and favorites on my two stories. I'm taking a break from my Little Vampire story to write The Creatures of the Night, and I'll post this same note on my other story too. R&R everyone!**


	4. The Vampire

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't posted anything on this story on forever! So, the one named Bella Swan will not be in this story, she is needy and annoying, so, just, no, okay? Even if I did want her in my story, everyone who likes her will just want to kill me because she will be killed off in the first chapter, just for the sole reason I hate her. Sorry about the rant, but it's true, and you all know it. **

**Update: Sorry 'bout that, wrong story!**

**Chapter 3**

So far, Julie had been pushed into a locker door, knocked to the ground and she assumes her books were stepped on, she didn't know for sure, and someone groped her boob. All because they thought she was the little blind girl who couldn't defend herself.

_I'm going to kill Emmett for the idea that I come to school. I will drain every last one of these miserable blood bags. _Julie thought, as she once again lifted herself off of the floor all the items in her messenger bag covering the floor.

"Here, let me help, little sis." Sounded a familiar voice.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up. I'm also, like, a hundred years older than you by the way." Her sightless eyes rolled, almost to their own accord.

"Yeah, but your less than half my size, so I think it's fair to call your little, sis." Emmett sounded smug. _I'm going to punch you right in that smug little face, assbutt._

"You know, you could at least grab that book you've been avoiding for the sole reason to annoy me. I could pick it up myself, but your closer, and you owe me."

"Ha, you never change, not even in the space of two hours." Emmett's loud laugh boomed in the school hallways. He bent down and picked up the book in question.

"Yoo Hoo! Julie and Emmett, it's lunch time! Let's go!" Yelled a high and excited voice.

"Yeah, it's time to go, Julie and Emmett." Said another smiling, but bored voice.

"Okay Alice and Edward. Let's go, lead me!" Julie said with a dramatic wave of her hands, putting them in front of where she assumed Emmett was.

"Let's eat!" Shouted the bear of a brother beside her.

"We don't eat…"

"Don't spoil my fun Ju Ju Bee."

"Shall we?" Asked Alice. "Or are you guys not finished yet?"

"Does it matter? Let's go, we're the only ones in the hallway now."

"Alright Eddie. We shall go! Seriously though, I don't know where the cafeteria is. Lead me my minions!"

"Hop on my big, strong, manly back blind damsel in distress." Emmett teased. Without another word, Julie jumped on his back, wrapped her arms around his neck, and got ready for a very bumpy ride. She was right to brace herself, Emmett clearly went out of his way to jump and shake her in every which way, making her loose her bearings.

"Dammit Emmett! I don't know where I am now!"

"Duh, your in the cafeteria!"

"But now I can't get here without help! Stupid Assbutt! I hate you!" Everyone turned to the furious blind girl on the back of the biggest student any of them had ever seen. Not that Julie knew all eyes were on her.

Emmett just sighed, while he continued to carry the small girl over to the lunch line. Edward picked up a plate for both he and Julie, stacking one tray on top of the other and putting two of all that he got, pizza, juice, and an apple, on the combined trays.

Emmett, still carrying Julie, walked over to the only empty table. It was an unspoken rule that one table had to be free for the Cullen's. Since the day Emmett and Rosalie first started to come to Forks High School, a table has been open to them. He was the jock who never played any sports; she was the prep who never talked to fake friends. They were outcasts.

The feeling, of course, only increased when Jasper, Alice and Edward enrolled a couple of years later. While everyone loved Alice, they were all scared to talk to her when Jasper looked at them. Edward scared them, but that was because he looked so vacant with people he didn't know well, they might've thought he was a mass murderer.

Then Julie came, and while this was her first day, they didn't seem to know she was a Cullen. Emmett constantly teased her about her eyes. While the rest of the Cullen's eyes are warm gold colors, gradually getting darker the longer they are without blood, (or so she's been told), Julie's stayed the bright red they were when she was turned, though Julie has never tasted human blood.

The contacts Julie wore were, (again, so she's been told), are bright blue. However, another strange thing is Edward tells her they mixed with the color of her eyes, and are now a strange shade of purple. Luckily, they didn't fuse into her eyes, or something terrible like that, and she could take out the annoying objects in the car on the way to the home she's known for two years.

"Little one, aren't you even going to pretend to eat the dirt?"

"I can smell that none of you have even touched your food, so don't even _try _to trick me, Emmett. Screw you and your perfect sight Jackass." Julie retorted.

Out of nowhere, came the sweetest of smells though. It wasn't human, but it didn't scare like other inhuman, unfamiliar scents. Julie inhaled deeply, eyes slipping closed, and an almost inaudible sigh of delight escaping her.

"You rubbing one off over little sis?" Emmett teased.

"Shut. Up. NOW! I smell another vampire dumbass, and I've never smelt a vampire who doesn't smell like family, it's kind of strange… but hot, and it's a guy for sure too." Julie's eyes glowed mischievously.

"Does little Ju Ju Bee have a little crush?"

"No, but did you hear me? Another vampire is here, which could mean trouble, t-r-o-u-b-l-e, understand?" She asked slowly, exaggerating every word like she was speaking to a preschooler.

Edward gasped, finally picking up the mind of the new vampire, taking him by surprise.

"What is he thinking Edward? I'm going to see if I-" Alice started, but the bell rang before she could finish her sentence. Julie not expecting it, gasped.

"Well, we'll think about it later, its time to get to class, guys."

"Right, Eddie, let's go, we have AP Biology together right? Shall we, lead me on, my prince." Julie attempted to joke, but her shaking voice gave away her terror.

Edward and Julie, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper, all split up to their next class, making plans to meet at the car after school.

"So, what did you read in his mind? Was something bad? Should we be worried?"

"I couldn't get a good enough reading on his mind in the short time I could concentrate. What about you? Did you smell any dangerous pheromones? What about his diet choices? Is there any chance at all he's a vegetarian-"

"Eddie, you have to slow down, you're gonna hyperventilate! Gosh… well, he didn't smell like he had sucked in any humans recently, and he didn't smell hungry… so it's a possibility, but still not likely. I think he was too far away to smell any distinct danger, he's still about a mile away… so, I can't tell you much."

"It's okay Juliette-"

"I told you, I don't like my full name; my name is Julie, just Julie. I get that you're all old fashioned and stuff, but Juliette is now considered a strange name!" Julie and Edward walked into the classroom, and sat at one of the empty lab tables.

As soon as the starting bell rang, the teacher-an old man, tall, with glasses on and a strict expression- told the class to pull out their books.

"Okay class, let's start with the osmosis lab. Everyone pull the microscope from under the desk and I'll pass the slides around."

"So, Eddie, you want to do this for me like a good big brother for your blind little-" Julie was cut off with a gasp.

"What, what is it?" He whispered.

"The vampire is walking into the room right now…"


End file.
